The Phantom of Guajome Park Academy
by broadwaydreams4ever
Summary: Just before summers up, the soon to be 10th graders come together. But when one student’s story hits too close to home, odd things begin to happen. [Not average modern fic, Warning may become a bit of a horror story. It's better than it sounds]
1. Chapter 1 Locked In

**The Phantom of Guajome Park Academy**

**Chapter One**

Locked in

Rain thudded on the windshield of the car as Susan's mother drove her to the 10th grade lock in. It was the night where all the incoming 10th graders got together and were locking into the school gym with their teachers as chaperones. It was supposed to be a great get to know you process, and to save time once school stared so teachers didn't have to play stupid name games. Not to mention there was free food and music and movies would be playing all night.

As they pulled into the drop off circle Susan grabbed her bag telling her mom good night and scurried to get out of the rain. Grinning up at the sky she decided it was a perfect night to have a lock in, with an on coming thunder storm it would be perfect to tell the story she had been working on. It would scare every one senseless. People were still filing into the building; they wouldn't lock the doors till 8:00pm.

Signing her name in, she gazed around the large auditorium. Spotting her friends she scurried over.

"Guys! Its finished! My story is ready." She grinned at her friends as they smiled and rolled their eyes at her enthusiasm. She could care less, this was going to be so awesome; nothing was going to ruin the night.

"God Susan, if all you did over the summer is talk to us and write your little story I'm going to kick your butt." Nichole said with a mock serious face. When all Susan did was grin Nichole was true to her word and kicked her right in the butt. This ten started a butt kicking war among the friends until the final of their number showed up.

"Children, how many times must I tell you fighting is a bad thing." The new girl said pretending to act like a teacher.

"Cat since when have you said that violence was a bad thing? I mean you're the one who usually starts the fights and wins." It was true, the tall blonde was on the track team and was a dancer so she by far had the hardest kick of them all.

"My name is not Cat for the last time! Its Catherine! I don't have nick names; my name is Catherine not Cat." She said glaring at them and just for good measure kicked Alley in the butt.

"Ow! I thought you said that fighting was a bad thing?" Alley said rubbing her sore bottom. Catherine Grinned and gave a look that said, 'that's what you get for calling me cat'. To spoil the girl's fun in walked the prep squad. Rolling her eyes Catherine made a gazing noise in the back of her throat. Alley just turned her head away, and Nichole gave the one finger salute behind her back.

After being spotted by them Susan and her friends tried to move away, but it was too late. "OH Susan! We heard your stories finished, we just can't wait to hear it, I'm sure it will be interesting" The leader Monica broke off with a giggle. Susan, not catching on to the sarcasm that used from Monica's voice smiled.

"It's going to be great, I started reading it to my younger brother, but I had to stop because it was freaking him out." Susan was so excited to go on but she was cut off buy an annoyed Emma, one of Monica's followers.

"Sure what ever Susan." And with rude giggles the group moved on to be annoying somewhere else.

"Thank God, I was afraid that they would be here longer than that, If I hear one more of their annoying hehehe giggles I'm going to barf." Nichole said letting out a sight.

"Did it really scare Mark that bad? He's never one to admit he's scared. Come on, he was the only one of us who wanted to keep watching _The Ring_ at your slumber party." Catherine asked sounding really unsure. She hated being scared too much. When with her group of friends she felt more secure, but she would never go looking for something scary on her own even thought the most scary thing always seem to happen to her. Susan shook her head no.

"No Mark was doing okay, it was my mom who told me to stop reading and that it would give him nightmares, but I think it was her who was going to get the nightmares." The group couldn't help but laugh at that. Susan had three younger siblings, two sisters and the youngest was her brother Mark.

"So when will we hear this 'scary' story?" Alley asked as their laughing dissolved, of them all she was the rock, years of playing ice hockey and horseback riding on less than happy horses, had made her fear nothing

"At midnight" Was Susan's only response as the group headed over to the refreshment stand to grab a soda.

"ooohhh Scary, and have you planned it so some one will start making thinks happen as the story goes on, just to scare us more?" Catherine asked with her goofy grin on her face.

"No but I should have." It was a good idea, but how in the world would she have gotten the things she needed? Catherine could have, seeing how she's the vice president of the drama club and has a key to all the rooms back stage, and the stage. Alley could have, since she's dating the 10th grade president, and he has access to everywhere. Nichole knowing Nichole she would pick the locks to the rooms she needed stuff from.

Susan didn't have access like her friends did (if you count Nichole as having access) But her story was scary enough with out stupid affects added to it. Besides it was going to be fun to see who pointed fingers at who, because her story had to do with them all. And she still

Didn't know how to finish the story, even thought she said she was finished. She would wait and see, then finish the story. That way it would be more fun and throw in a twist if people thought they saw where the story was going.

A large slam told her it was 8:00 and for the rest of the night, they were together with only the mysteries of the night to keep them going.


	2. Chapter 2 Summer Fun

**The Phantom of Guajome Park Academy**

**Chapter Two**

Summer Fun

Nothing started happening until about 10:00 that night. Before that it was mostly just the reunions of old friends, as the new students looked on trying not to look to awkward. Susan and her friends were usually open to new comers, but tonight Monica seemed to be gathering more for her little collection of followers. Honestly the group felt bad for the poor new students, but could not wait for one of the newbie's to turn her down.

"Let's adopt one!" Catherine said she gazed at a short, thin girl twirling her dark brown hair while staring at the ground. "They look so sad and neglected."

"Their not sad puppies at the pound waiting to be adopted Catherine! Their just new kids who don't know how to meet new people." Ally said rolling her eyes at Catherine.

"Fine we wont 'Adopt' one, but we can at least talk to one, and if you wont I will" And with a flick of blonde hair Catherine set off towards the girl she had been watching earlier. With a sigh and shrug from Susan, she fallowed a few steps behind Catherine, Ally and Nichole right behind her.

"Hello!" Catherine said brightly to the girl. Startled by someone talking to her, she looked at the group with big brown eyes.

"I'm Catherine, and these are my friends Susan, Nichole and Ally." As she pointed them out each said hi to the new girl.

"Hi, I'm Christine." She said with a shy smile. "It's nice to meet you." Both Catherine and Susan grinned a little more, seeing how they were both HUGE fans of the phantom of the opera. I didn't help the matter that she looked similar to the musical version of Christine. Ally and Nichole just nodded their heads to her.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" Almost every one jumped as the loud voice boomed from the speakers that surrounded the room. A few drinks were spilled as people calmed down with nervous laughs, turning to the stage where the owner of the voice stood.

"Welcome every one, to a new year at Guajome Park Academy! I know you are all anxious to have fun, but you'll have all night for that. First the representatives of some of our different clubs here at Guajome will tell us a little about the club they represent. Let's start with Monica who will be telling us about cheerleading…" Mrs. Brown said as Monica jumped up and ran onto the stage only to beguine blabbing about how great cheerleading was. After she finally got of the stage a few other clubs fallowed.

"Ok one final club, here's Catherine for our Drama club" Mrs. Brown said with her fake smile plastered on her face. Susan glanced to her side where Catherine stood up brushing off her black jeans while walking to the stage. Once on stage she gave a short speech on the Drama club. When she was finished she got the most applauds of all the clubs, probable because she was the last one. But stopping the students from escaping was when Mrs. Brown got back on the stage, her stupid smile still there.

"Only one final thing kids, Mr. Howard was unable to make it due to the weather, which seems to be getting worse…at any rate, that makes me the only chaperone tonight and the only one with the key to the doors. Now don't get any Ideas…I have eyes every where. At any rate I see no point in holding you any longer so Movies are in the green room, behind the stage. Music and Dancing are in here, in front of the stage. And there will be a story in the choir room. OK go on every one, and feel free to use the computers in the art room." As soon as these words were out of her mouth half the people were gone. Susan jumped to her feet and began to pull her friends up.

"Come on! It's time for my story!" As they were grabbing their backpacks Susan was already running to the choir room her shoulder length brown hair bobbing along behind her.

"Let's go before she wets herself." Nichole said as they walked along the white hallway. Three sets of eyes turned to look at Christine with surprise as the girl let out a high pitched giggled that echoed, making it seem even louder.

"So Christine… where did you to school before you came to our humble school." Asked Catherine, with a sweeping arm gesture for good measure.

"Well I used to live with my dad in Texas, but after he died at the end of last school year I moved here to live with my God Mother." Before she could go on any more they reached the choir room. As they entered there was a fair number of other people already there, including Mike, Ally's boyfriend and president of the Sophomore class. Finding a seat on one of the front benches they looked to Susan.

Smiling she opened her pack and pulled out a small stack of papers. 'This is it' she thought to herself as she opened to the first page and began to read.


	3. Chapter 3 Long Ago

**The Phantom of Guajome Park Academy**

**Chapter Three**

Long Ago

"We all know the story of the phantom of the opera." Susan began, sitting on a stool in the dark room with only a light above her. "But the question is, is it really just a story? At the end of the book Gaston Leroux said himself that 'Christine and Roul were never seen of again' But that wasn't true" Susan was cut off by the opening of the door as Monica and her group filed into the room.

"Sorry could you repeat that" it wasn't really a question, but more of a demand. Susan only rolled her eyes and continued the story, with out repeating.

"After getting married the two were off to America where Raoul's family had some businesses already set up. You might say they lived happily ever after, but there was another person who did not. Deep in the cellars of the Paris opera house Erik, or the phantom, died alone."

"But even in death he was not like other men. No, his spirit was not ready for death even if his body was. Now immortal Erik could have been unstoppable, but he chose to do only one thing with his new life. He fallowed the two lovers to America where he watched with a broken heart that Christine never sang again, because of him. But after Christine died Erik was lost he no longer had his angel."

"On that day he swore that he would wait until Christine's spirit returned and then he would take his angel back. Well Christine's spirit has returned and now she walks among us once more. But who is she? She is one of us, one of our very class mates, and even now the phantom is here waiting for the moment to strike, when Christine can be his again." As soon as the word left her moth there was a flash and a boom as all the lights went out. Screams filled the darkness and as soon as there was silence again a low ghostly laugh wafted by them. And the lights flickered back on.

Looking around the room she saw the frightened faces of her class mates, Ally was clutching Mike; Catherine had somehow gotten under the bench. Nichole was standing up her face white. The only one who looked unaffected was Monica who let out a large sigh.

"Honestly I saw that coming a mile away, well I give you props on the laugh that was a little creepy, but from now on I'd work on you script." Monica said with a flick of her well manicured hand.

"It wasn't me who laughed." Susan said in a whisper. She was creped out, that wasn't supposed to happen and no one else knew the story to be able to get the timing right.

"Sure wha…"Before Monica finished screams could be heard down the hall. After glancing to look at their friends every one ran to where the screams came from.

Upon entering the auditorium/gym they saw a crowd around the stage.

"What's wrong?" Ally asked one of the kids standing near by. All they did was point up. Susan fallowed to where the finger was pointed and had to clasp her hand over he mouth to stop the scream that wanted to escape.

There hanging from a rope, was the body of Mrs. Brown. Not a second passed till the body dropped from where it was hanging and fell to the stage below. 'She's dead' a whisper passed through the crowd. Finally Mike and Ally had to courage to step onto the stage.

"She was strangled" Mike said after a moment of looking at the dead teacher. Reaching down Mick slipped his fingers into her pocket and then pulled than back out holding something.

"The keys gone, all there is it this." And he held up a single red rose petal.

**A/N: Thank you to Phantom's Bride who replied. gives cookies And there's Erik grand entrance just for you. And good luck guessing who Christine is, I'll give you a hint it's not Christine. Keep reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4 Unshed Tears

**The Phantom of Guajome Park Academy**

**Chapter Four**

Unshed Tears

No one spoke after Mike showed them the rose petal, but every one who had been in the story room turned at looked at Susan with wet eyes from unshed tears of horror. Susan herself was stunned, there only chaperone was dead. Not to mention there was only a rose petal as evidence, and the key was missing. Finally a voice broke the silence that was like a heavy mist over them.

"It's him…the phantom of the opera." Catherine's voice was soft and shaky, but every one in the room heard it, and no one was ready to deny it.

"OK people let just take a moment and not panic, we will just call the police and the fire department will show up with a ladder or lock smith so we can all get out of here. When they get here the people who were here in the Gym will tell them every thing that they saw and heard." That's why the chose Mike, he knew exactly how to talk to people and get every one in order. Finally someone moved to wards the phone that hung in the back of the room, every one else watched in silence.

Picking up the phone Nichole listened and with a noise of frustration hung the phone back up. "What ever caused the lights to flicker killed the phone line, there was nothing."

"That's fine; I think almost every one has a cell phone." Mick said, he was trying to sound calm but hints of worry and fear was in his voice. The fact that they had unstable power and no phone lines was very unsettling to them all. Even he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket but closed it back up after a second of looking at it. "Batteries dead." He mumbled

Soon every one was pulling out cell phones, but mummers of excuses were echoing in the room. No service, no batter, I must have forgotten it or lost it. In the end it seemed no one had a cell phone. With a shrug Susan pulled hers out, she had a dreading feeling when she saw that she had a full battery and full service.

"Mine works…" Everyone watched Susan as she slowly dilled the number to 911, each beep sounding around them. Putting the phone to her ear she let out a shriek and dropped her phone. Catherine who was still standing by her bent down and picked up the phone. She at once went pale as a ghost, but seemed to be unable to pull the phone from her ear.

When she at last did, tears fell from her eyes as she looked out at every one. "It was him…he's coming for her…" When she finally said this she gave Susan back her cell phone and just sat on the ground, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

Voices filled the room as every one asked who he was coming for… who was this girl? Susan knew the answer, and it scared her out of her wits that she did.

"He's coming for his Christine, He's coming for his Christine!" The last part she shouted and voices filled with fear and panic soon joined hers.

"He'll kill us all!" and shouted "Who is his Christine?" Yelled another. "HEY!" Mike yelled from the stage, his voice louder than the rest, and once only a few whispers were left did he go on.

"OK, we know who did this…if you believe that it is some phantom…Personally I think that this is some freak accident. But for now lets set up some rules, one, every one stay in groups and spread out. If you see any thing scream and the rest will come running. Two, every one keep trying to call 911, we need help. And three, no one try anything stupid!"

"Hello/ were all being stupid, this is so a stupid prank, I bet that's not even a real body. Mrs. Brown is probably in some room working on something…" Monica was cut off by another student who had been in the room.

"That's not true, we saw her! Most every one here can tell you that, that body on the stage is the real Mrs. Brown!" Maria, a normally quite student yelled at Monica. Always getting state A's and being in every academic club and sport possible every one knew she would never lie about some thing like this.

"Want to know what really happened? I saw it, I saw it all, Mrs. Brown was murdered! We were all dancing and having a good time when we heard a the sound of some one laughing from up in the wings. Every one knows that off limits un less up there with a class, so Mrs. Brown went to see who it was. Once she was up there she called down to us. 'I don't see anyone.' Every one wanted to know who was up there se we all watched. We could see here feet, and suddenly another pair of feet was behind her, and we heard her scream, then the lights went out."

Every one was hanging one her every word. Even the ones who saw it happen listened, just to be sure what the saw was true.

"When the lights came back on there was Mrs. Brown, Handing there, her eyes wide with fear, her mouth open, as if it was gasping for a breath that wasn't there. And we all screamed. I guess you all know the rest…"

And for the second time that night dark laughter filled their ears.


End file.
